The inventive concept relates generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory devices, systems, and methods using bus-invert encoding.
Semiconductor memory devices are typically connected to a processor or controller through a bus. When data is transmitted across the bus, power dissipation may vary according to bit transitions between sequential data. Accordingly overall power consumption may vary depending on the pattern of data being transmitted.
In an effort to address the impact of data patterns on power consumption, researchers have developed various techniques for encoding data to be transmitted across a bus. The encoding is designed to produce data patterns that reduce power consumption. One example of such an encoding technique is so-called bus-invert encoding, which inverts data bits to reduce the number of state transitions between sequentially transmitted data bits.